A Bittersweet Beautiful Disaster
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This story was inspired by the 2019 Little Women Movie Reboot. Jo has died giving birth to her and Laurie's son Mason. Laurie readjusts his life to being a single father.
1. A Bittersweet Beautiful Disaster

Laurie Lawrence's p.o.v

When the party was over, reality struck us with full force.

The voice of the unborn haunted our conscience daily.

Our stars were surely crossed in the heavenly night sky.

Was this a pure coincidence or a consequence for our immature actions

and dumb rushed decisions? Our stars were surely crossed in the heavenly night sky.

Was this pure happenstance or a precious miracle? I couldn't help but to wander and wonder why?

Our whirlwind romance was a bittersweet beautiful disaster. Was it too early or late for us to start

planning for the future? Who knew I would carry the weight in the end? Who knew she

would lite my path from afar?


	2. My Beloved Teddy Bear

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Laurie and Jo's house formerly Laurie's Grandfather's house

Situation: Jo is in active labor and about to give birth

Laurie's p.o.v

"I am going to get Dr. Hobbs" I notify Jo. Jo is in active labor and about to give birth at any moment.

"Teddy, I am so scared. Please don't leave me" Jo begs me. "I will stay home and call Dr. Hobbs

then" I bargain with my wife. I call Dr. Hobbs and he promises to come over asap. I lay down beside

my wife in bed and wrap my arms around her stomach. I coach her through the intense painful

contractions until Dr. Hobbs shows up. Although it is unsanitary for men to witness women give

birth, I am allowed to stay in the room. I provide encouragement and extra body support for Jo.

"You are my beloved teddy bear" she claims making me blush red.


	3. Pushing Myself To A Point of No Return

Jo's p.o.v

Pushing myself to a point of no return,

it is too late for me to turn back the

clock. I yearn for clarity in the

mist of all this uncertainty.

I don't understand why my

body and soul must bleed

and burn out? Pushing myself

to a point of no return, my

heart can only take and

endure so much. If

is God's will, I shall

survive my time of

great travail and

embrace my

precious tiny

miracle.


	4. The Best Right Choice

Laurie's p.o.v

"OH Teddy...Teddy...Teddy" Jo moans. Her moans and groans fall and rise like tidal waves.

"I am here, honey" I assure my wife. She has been struggling to deliver our child. "I have to

push again. I can feel the baby coming" she alerts Dr. Hobbs and me. It is the same old

heartbreaking song and dance for us. In blood and tears, Mason Bethel William Lawrence

enters the world. "Please keep Mason and love him" my dying wife begs me. As for now,

it appears to be the best right choice. I might have a childless couple to adopt him someday.

"I will make provisions for him" I promise Jo in the present time. Dr. Hobbs and I did

everything within our power to resuscitate Jo. God decided to take her home anyway.


	5. Choosing to Keep and Love Mason

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Laurie experiences a breakdown moments (hours) after Jo has died

Laurie's p.o.v

"I am sorry for your loss" are Dr. Hobb's parting last words to me. Solemn, he leaves me alone

with my dead wife and our crying newborn son. Who knew I would become a father and a widower

on the same day?


	6. Quite Simply I Can Give Up or Carry on

Laurie's p.o.v

In your absence, all I know is silence

and grace. Quite simply I can give up

or carry on.


	7. What Should I Do With Her Body and Baby?

Laurie's p.o.v

Jo's mom lived right next door so she saw Dr. Hobbs leaving my house. Ms. March assumed the

baby had been born. I tried my best to act normal for her sake. She adored Mason, but she wanted

to checked on Jo. I dreaded taking her upstairs. She had no idea about what transpired earlier.

Her heart and body almost gave out when she saw Jo's dead body. "Jo died in childbirth. What

should I do with her body and baby?" I asked my mother in law.


	8. She Was Wrong When She Said We had time

Laurie's p.o.v

She died in childbirth

and my faith flew

like a bird out of

the window.

I never

expected

to become

a widow so

soon. She

was wrong

when she

said we

had time.


	9. I'll Always Remember The Way We Were

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Laurie's grandfather's house

Event: A Christmas Party and Mason's conception

Laurie's p.o.v

My grandfather invited the March family over for a Christmas party. I was glad to get a break from

my studies. Upon request, Beth played the piano. The spirit of love and unity were surely alive in

the living room. We ate dinner and exhanged christmas gifts. I persuaded Jo to come upstairs

with me. I granted her access to my bedroom for the first time. We bonded over our love to write

poems and stories. Who knew we would create a baby that night? Jo's unexpected pregnancy

prompted me to ask for her hand in marriage sooner rather than later. Mrs. March and my

grandfather gave us their blessing. I'll always remember the way we were even if our love

story ended in tragedy.


	10. A Ghost Lost In Time

Jo's p.o.v (as a ghost)

My famous few last words, I am a ghost lost in time. A repetitive swansong, estranged familiarity. Wait and bleed for serenity, erasable felicity, lingering signs of life. Up against the wall, my personal liberty and fate. Up against the wall, life is not a carnival. Love is as delicate as a newborn baby. Always missing out on a bedtime lullaby, a dead shooting star. Bye for now, tomorrow. Even from afar, your sorrow pulls at my heartstrings.


	11. Please Let Me Keep A Piece of Her

Events: Jo's funeral service and wake in the backyard

Laurie's p.o.v

"Jo March Lawrence was the Lord's daughter and servant. Please don't cry for she is now with the Lord and his angels" the priest consoles Jo's family and me. My heart is buried six feet under along with Jo's dead body. I don't have a strong grip on Mason. I am torn between mourning Jo and preparing to meet Mason's potential adoptive parents. During the wake, Mrs. March overhears my conversation with Mason's potential adoptive parents. Nobody including her knew about my plans beforehand. "Please let me keep a piece of her" an emotional Mrs. March begs me.


	12. You are Dead So Why Does It Matter?

Laurie's p.o.v continued

I am having one of those bad nights again. Jo's passing has been weighing heavily on my mind. Her ghost will not stop haunting me. Maybe she is disappointed because I don't want to keep Mason. The adoption has been put on hold as for right now. Ms. March has offered to babysit Mason while I battle my inner demons at home. Even in death, Jo's voice will not be silenced. I can't avoid her or ignore her. "You are dead so why does it matter?" I think silently to myself.


	13. On The Edge of Insanity and Rock Bottom

Jo's p.o.v

He stands on the edge of insanity and rock bottom.

It is such a bittersweet beautiful disaster. Is it him or myself

that is really the monster in this scenario? I wonder how

much time will pass before they come and take him away

or he will forget about me completely?


	14. Yesterday's Punishment

Laurie's p.o.v

Hindsight, ode to wisdom. What I could've done better, haunted memories. A false hope, a dying pulse, common sense. These regrets of mine never seem to end. Have you seen my shadow? A window into my soul. Touchable divine grace and mercy, indescribable joy. Mesmerizing beauty, everlasting magical healing hands. Resting on the other side of the tracks, rough tough love, yesterday's punishment.


	15. Dancing Around An Impossible Reality

Jo's p.o.v

Dancing around an impossible reality,

I am drawn to your beauty and charming

personality. My fragilty and vulnerability

becomes your own. I am oblivious to our dying

dream, a new dawn yet to be born. Dancing

around an impossible reality, I remain hopeful

even as I become nothing but a memory.


	16. Her Soul Won't Rest Until I Let Her Go

Laurie's p.o.v

Her faith carried through childbirth

and then later onto glory. She was

in her prime, but she didn't have

any time to finish her lifestory.

Her soul won't rest until I let her

go.


	17. A Substitute Mother or Lover

Laurie's p.o.v continued

Although Ms. March has agreed to babysit Mason, I hired a nanny for him anyway. Ms. March

supported my decision. The nanny's name is Ingrid Rose. She is a former slave. I call her Ivy for

short. My grandfather recommended Ivy for me.


	18. Definitely Worth It

Ingrid's p.o.v

Definitely worth it, expressing how I feel. Fade away, doubt and distrust. I want to let you know how much I care about you. Now or tomorrow, I'll shout out I love you. I work hard and eat the fruit of my labor. Take it easy, eyes of a future yet to be born. My muse, a daily source of inspiration, you are definitely worth it.


	19. When I Discovered That I Was Pregnant

Ingrid's p.o.v continued

He was handsome and around my age, perhaps twenty something. He was single just like me. I

understood that he was lonely and needed companionship. I started out being a nanny for his

infant son. He never expected to fall in love with me, but fate had other plans. It was bittersweet joy

when I discovered that I was pregnant with Laurie's baby.


	20. I Should've Never Married My Son's Nanny

Laurie's p.o.v

Most recently, people especially The March Family have been judging me. They didn't understand

why I would want to replace Jo. They overlooked the fact that Jo was dead and I was

lonely. Even in death, Jo had a strong grip on them and me. I should've never married my son's

nanny. Ivy and I decided to get married sooner rather than later because we were expecting a baby.


	21. Faith Joy Mariah Rose Lawrence

Situation: Ivy goes into labor and then gives birth to her and Laurie's baby two months early at home

Ivy's p.o.v

From the upstairs nursery, Laurie and Baby Mason observe me hanging clothes on a clothing line outside. I smile and wave hello to them. Laurie blows me a kiss and vice versa. His facial expression changes to one of great concern when I start experiencing complications with the pregnancy. Laurie lays Mason down to sleep and then runs outside to help me. My water breaks and contractions increase as he carries me to our bedroom. I develop a strong urge to squat, bear down and push. Laurie doesn't have any time to get Doctor Hobbs. We are afraid because our baby is arriving two months early. With much pain and anguish, I give birth to our daughter Faith Joy Mariah Rose Lawrence.


	22. Even If She Doesn't Last Long

Laurie's p.o.v

Born prematurely, she is barely

functional. Even if she doesn't last long,

her life is a beautiful song. I don't know

where we go from here?


	23. An Angelic Butterfly

Ivy's p.o.v

An angelic butterfly, a newly discovered star. God's instrument, an extraordinary genius. A lovable underdog, an optimistic dreamer, a Special prodigy of mine. A timeless inspirational muse, an invincible favorite superhero of mine. A mighty strong big heart of gold, exceptionally gifted legend in the making.


	24. Relentless Determination

Laurie's p.o.v

A relentless determination, enduring perseverance. Living without any limitations; echoes of potential success and dreams that have come true. Naked exposed weaknesses, these overlooked special needs. Exceptional brightness, my faith and intelligence. Passing through like ghosts are these high and low points of my life, random unnoticeable entrances and exits. Essential patience, your and mine redeemable lost victories.


	25. The Little Baby Angel Girl That Could

Time Period: Faith's stillbirth

Lawrence's p.o.v

While placing Mason down in his crib for an afternoon nap, I hear Ivy's loud cries for help outside. She has been hanging up wet clothes on the dry line. I rush to her aid fearing there is a complication with the pregnancy. "Laurie, my water just broke. The baby is coming two months early" frantic, she alerts me. I carry her upstairs to our bedroom asap.

"Put me down on the floor" Ivy orders and I listen to her. Without warning me first, she begins squatting and pushing. I place a huge towel down between her legs. I hold another towel in prepation to catch our baby. I witnessed a woman, specifically my deceased wife Jo, give birth so I know what to expect.


	26. Her and His Greatest Miracle & Heartache

Laurie's p.o.v

Such great travail, her and his greatest miracle and heartache. A bittersweet beautiful disaster, life's deepest crushing lowblow, love's longest night without the stars or fireworks. Such great travail, ridiculous false hope, infant joy and sorrow that is buried six under. Forever free falling into the abyss, echoes of our brief fairyrale romance, our once happy home.


	27. A Dark Period of Infant Loss and Sorrow

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Faith's stillbirth (a homebirth)

Ivy's p.o.v

"My back and legs are hurting. Giving birth in this squatting position is not working" I complain. "You should give birth in the bathtub. A nice warm bath will ease your pain" Laurie recommends. Upon request, Laurie runs me a nice warm bath. I feel comfortable and at peace here in the bathtub. Occasionally, Laurie will touch my stomach hoping to feel our baby move or the intensity of my contractions. My constant moans and groans sound like music to Laurie's ears. When the moment is right, he assists me in delivering our baby. We hear silence instead of our newborn daughter's first cries. Dr. Hobbs confirms our worst fear in which is our precious daughter Faith has died. Laurie and I didn't plan for Faith, but we loved and mourned her anyway. "I am so sorry for your loss" are Dr. Hobbs' final departing words.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Event: Faith's funeral

Ivy's p.o.v

My bottomless ocean of grief

A dark period of infant loss and sorrow

Drowning in white noise

Echoes of a dying pipe dream

A premature sunrise

Realizing and remembering what could've or should've been

A dark period of infant loss and sorrow

These inescapable baby blues

Heaven's unexplainable signs and wonders


	28. Drying Away Her Tears and My Own Tears

Laurie's p.o.v

Drying away her tears and my own tears,

we can't hide the scars on our heart.

It is a bittersweet beautiful disaster.

She, myself, or life, who is the true

monster here? Something has to

break or change, for better or worse.

Patiently, we wait and pray for the sky

to turn blue again.


	29. I Bet You Are Happy or Remorseful By Now

Event: Faith's wake

Laurie's p.o.v

Although Ivy and I have laid Faith to rest, our minds and hearts remain at her gravesite. Various people including Mrs. March join us for the wake. One by one, they express their sympathy or offer encouragement. "Please send them away. I want to grieve for Faith in peace and quiet" an emotional Ivy whispers. Mason is growing restless in my arms. Sensing Ivy and Mason may need a break, I request for our guests to leave the house. Mrs. March lingers behind. "What are you still doing here at my house?" irritable, I ask her. "While you tend to Ivy, I can take care of Mason" she suggests. "My mulatto baby is dead. I bet you are happy or remorseful by now. I don't need your help. I can take care of my wife and son" I snap at her. My harsh words send her right of the front door and my life temporarily.


	30. Even Now I Want To Try For A Second Baby

Ivy's p.o.v

Physically and emotionally exhausted, Laurie joins me in bed. Even now I want to try for a second baby. "I never knew you were that type of female" Laurie remarks. We stop making love at once. "I don't understand you. Please clarify" I request. "Our stillborn daughter was laid to rest today. We are still in the grieving process. You already want to replace her" Laurie clarifies.


	31. My Heart Hurts

Ivy's p.o.v

"My heart hurts. This why I want to have a second baby" I expressed with emotion in my voice. "I understand, sweetheart" Laurie comforted me. "Do you want to wait or have another baby?" I asked my husband. "We should wait" he advised me.


	32. Diving In With A Broken Heart

Ivy's p.o.v

Diving in with a broken heart

It is a bittersweet beautiful disaster for us

A burden yet to be forgotten or buried six feet under

Mine and your constant baby blues

Obvious oblivious overlooked infant joy and sorrow

Nameless unspoken grief

Diving in with a broken heart

I can barely embrace tomorrow

Even now God is sovereign and he grants me peace of mind


	33. Denying or Suppressing My True Feelings

Laurie's p.o.v

Ms. March is kind enough to invite Ivy and me over for Thanksgiving dinner. She has forgiven and forgotten my past transgressions. She understood that I was in pain and mourning at the time. I allow her to spend time with Mason. Jo's sisters especially Amy are curious about my marriage. I am denying or suppressing my true feelings for Ivy's sake.


	34. I Can End It If You Want It To Be Over

Ivy's p.o.v

Accidentally or purposefully, I eavesdrop on Laurie's conversation with Jo's sister Amy. "I am not happy in my marriage. I should've never fallen in love with my son's nanny" Laurie confides in Amy. Laurie's statement breaks my heart so much that I abruptly leave the party in tears. Laurie chases me all the way home. Mrs. March looks after Mason in our absence. She understands that we have marital issues. "You told Amy that you were not happy in our marriage. You told her that you regretted falling in love with me. I can end it if you want it to be over" I confront Laurie in our bedroom.


	35. Even Now I Love Her and Not Our Issues

Laurie's p.o.v

Trust issues, infertility, and the possibility of divorce hang above our heads. Even now I love her and not our issues. "Ivy, please don't leave me. I apologize for talking bad about you with Amy. I will not do it again. I love you, but not our situation. I fear we can't have a second child" I plead with my wife.


	36. Timothy Isaac Laurie Lawrence

Time Period: Nine Months Later After Laurie and Ivy's big fight

Special Event: Timothy Lawrence's home birth

Ingrid's p.o.v

Nine months ago, my husband and I had a super big fight. We were on the brink of divorce back then. Somehow we went from yelling at each other to having sex in our bed. Our passionate sweet lovemaking resulted in a baby's conception. By the way that I have been carrying the baby, I assume it is a boy. I am planning to name him Timothy Isaac Laurie Lawrence. Laurie has been torn between taking care of Mason and helping me to prepare for our son's birth.


	37. When I Almost Lost My Wife & My Son

Laurie's p.o.v

Unlike my previous birth experiences, I spent time away and close to my laboring wife's bedside. She understood Mason needed me. I trusted Dr. Hobbs to look after her in my absence. I heard her screaming and crying from the nursery. My fear and anxiety increased when Dr. Hobbs requested for my presence. Gently and carefully, I placed Mason back into his crib.


	38. An Obvious Overlooked Dark Grim Reality

Laurie's p.o.v

Natural childbirth

An obvious overlooked dark grim reality

My great awakening

Echoes of your suffering

Such a long waiting game

Such a bloody hot mess

Maneuvering around huge stumbling blocks

An obvious overlooked dark grim reality

Lingering anxiety and uncertainty

Lingering thoughts about what could've should've been

Our unraveling romantic tragedy or comedy


	39. Raw Afterbirth

Ivy's p.o.v

"My body is tensed. If the baby has been born then why I am still experiencing contractions?" I mention to Doctor Hobbs. "You must deliver the placenta. You will bleed to death if it stays inside you" he forewarns me. I fail to push the placenta out. The doctor shakes his head in concern. Gently, Laurie presses down on my stomach. The placenta comes out and I stop screaming at last.


	40. Even Now She is Like I Told You So

Laurie's p.o.v

Bravely, Ivy endured childbirth with or without me present. She gave birth to a healthy baby boy named Timothy Isaac Laurie Lawrence. Dr. Hobbs and I helped her to deliver the placenta in which was stuck. Looking back in hindsight, I worried about nothing. Even now she is like "I told you so".


	41. Dreaming and Thinking About My Daughter

You Were Gone Too Soon -Daughtry, Gone Too Soon

Time Period: Two years ago

Event: Faith's stillbirth (a home birth)

Place: Laurie and Ivy's house- A bathtub

Laurie's p.o.v

Ivy found it hard to give birth squatting on the floor. Upon request, I run her a nice warm bath. "OH God! please take away my pain. If it is your will, our baby shall live and not die" Ivy prays and cries out to God. She has reached the end of her long hard labor. She takes a quick nap before she starts pushing. I touch and kiss her stomach. A big contraction jolts my wife awake.


	42. Digging Deep Into My Thoughts & Emotions

Laurie's p.o.v continued

Sitting on the dock of the bay,

I am digging deep into my thoughts

and emotions. I can't keep on pretending

your absence doesn't affect me. You were

taken away from me way too soon. You are

gone, but you are unforgotten. I bet you

are having fun somewhere over the moon

or rainbow.


	43. Your Sacred Unspeakable Name

Ivy's p.o.v

Buried six feet under

Lingering daily reminders of what used to exist

A heavy cross for me to carry

Infant joy and infant sorrow

Red bloody drama

An unwinnable game

Your sacred unspeakable name

Even now it all hurts the same


	44. Mine and Her Special Divine Connection

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Laurie discovers Ivy is pregnant with Faith

Laurie's p.o.v

Lately, Ivy who is Mason's nanny has been feeling unwell. I have assumed her sickness is due to the flu or stress on the job. Dr. Hobbs is kind enough to stop by and check on her. Anxiously, I wait outside her guest bedroom. "Laurie, Ivy is not sick. She is pregnant" Dr. Hobbs announces catching me off guard. I regret having sex with my nanny. Ivy considers the news of her pregnancy to be bittersweet. She accepts my wedding proposal. Maybe God put us together for greater higher purpose such as to bring this child into the world.


	45. An Abrupt Sudden Brief Pause

Laurie's p.o.v

An abrupt sudden brief pause

Remembering your lost cause

Infinite infant bliss

Even now it doesn't make any sense

Lingering reminders of the life you left behind


	46. Now & Again I Think About Her Who I Lost

Time Period: The Present Reality

Place: Faith's gravesite

Laurie's p.o.v

Now and again, I think about her who I lost. Ivy interrupts my conversation with our deceased daughter Faith. "We should've never buried her in the backyard. Her spirit has been giving me goosebumps" Ivy regrets. "We should never forget her because she is apart of us" I suggest.


	47. The Breakdown, Pieces of Me

Ivy's p.o.v

Living in constant despair

and fear, I don't know why

I feel so distant if I am loved.

Living in constant despair

and fear, it is like breathing

without any air in my lungs

and undergoing rounds of

chemotherapy. My silent

cries for help, my wounds

cry out from beyond the

grave. The loud never ending

violent sounds of chaos in my

little private world invite you

to join in my self pity party where

you play the role of being my savior.

The invincible scars on my heart, my

tears capture your attention and

speaks volumes to you. You are never

once hesitant to reach out to me. Against

all odds, I remain resistant to share my pain

with you although you have promised me

blue skies. Unable to stand on my own two

feet, I hold on to your voice of reason like

a rope because you are my only last hope

for a cure. You love me enough to show me

tough love and have a little faith in me.


	48. Goodnight & Goodbye, My Pink Baby Moon

Ivy's p.o.v continued

I carried you and prepared for your arrival,

hoping to see you soon. Now that you are

an angel, you are God's little princess and

servant. Goodnight and goodbye, my pink baby

moon.


	49. Angelic Afterglow

Laurie's p.o.v

Fragile frailty

Angelic afterglow

Twist of fate

Adrift and at peace elsewhere

Lifeless decaying human flesh

Imaginary immortal unicorn soul

Tangible unwanted unexpected unjustified tragedy

You will be missed a lot


	50. Colorful Autumn

Laurie's p.o.v

Hazy skies, my metamorphosis, a change of seasons and surroundings.

Genesis, sacred holy fertile ground, the point where I started

over again. Having hope helps me to develop a positive

attitude all year round. Colorful Autumn, a beautiful masterpiece,

sweet fragile innocence. A quiet solemn celebration, a soundless

heartbeat, echoes of what could've should've would've been. Everlasting, gratitude

continues on within my heart even after my birthday. Christmas creates even

more warm fuzzy happy memories for me.


	51. True Blue Colors

Laurie's p.o.v

You are true blue

and that's why I love you.

When everything else dies,

your beautiful dove eyes will

still be here with me. I breathe

knowing I am free to be myself

in your presence. Sweet fragile

innocence, your childlike faith

makes my days living on the

earth to be full of mirth. Your

true colors shine like a rainbow

painting the world a shade of yellow.

Low, I used to feel hollow inside before

your serene gentle spirit showed up on

the scene. Genuine and unique, please

just stay the way you are forever.


	52. You Should've Been Here With Me

Laurie's p.o.v

Far removed from yesterday,

you are heaven's tiniest shining star.

Who knew you were born to die?

Even in death, your life has been cherished

and treasured like a gift. Inconceivablely and inconsolablely

broken, I desire to be left alone in my grief.

You should've been here with me instead

of sleeping your grave.


	53. A Dark and Empty Opalshaped Hole

Ingrid's p.o.v

My silent secret rock bottom

A dark and empty opalshaped hole

My tiny stillborn miracle

Burning with love and passion

Even now you are unforgettable

Rare precious gold

A child of my imagination


	54. OH Darling Make It Go Away

OH Darling Make It Go Away -Kate Bush, This Woman's Work

Time Period: A flashback

Scene: Jo and Laurie's house-the master bedroom

Situation: The Birth of Jo and Laurie's son

Doctor Hobbs (checking Jo): Jo, you are fully dilated

Jo (panting): Teddy

Teddy (providing extra body support for Jo): Jo, I am going nowhere

Jo (opening her legs super wide): I am feeling something, perhaps pressure

Doctor Hobbs (preparing to catch the baby): When the moment is right, you can start pushing

Jo (tirelessly and aggressively pushing): AHA..AHA..AHA...AHA

Laurie (applying pressure to Jo's big swollen stomach): You can do this


	55. I Can and Can't Live Without You

Place: Jo's gravesite

Laurie's p.o.v

Her ghost stands beside me and holds my hand very tightly. "Laurie, I thought you were over me. I expected for you to stop visiting my gravesite" she mentions. "I can and can't live without you" I admit.


	56. A Time to Stop Instead of Keep on Moving

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Jo's labor and delivery with Mason

Phrase 1: The Labor

Action: Laurie lays in the bed with Jo who is in active labor. They are waiting for Dr. Hobbs' arrival.

Jo (experiencing painful contractions): OOH... AHH

Laurie (holding Jo very tightly): Slow deep easy breaths, Jo

Jo (shivering in Laurie's arms): Is it cold in our bedroom or is it the pressure that I am feeling down below?

Laurie (rubbing Jo's stomach): Maybe it is both

Jo (having a strong urge to push): I am in a lot of pain. I have to push so badly. What is taking Dr. Hobbs so long?

Laurie: Dr. Hobbs might be with another patient. Dr. Hobbs is on his way to our house. Please don't push quite yet. You must keep the baby inside you.

Jo (listening to her body instead of Laurie): Laurie, its time. I can't wait any longer. The baby is coming.

Laurie (hearing someone knocking on the front door and then rushing to answer the door): Thank God! Dr. Hobbs is now here. I'll be back.

Jo (trying to hold in the baby): Please hurry up, Laurie


	57. I am both Cursed and Blessed

Laurie's p.o.v

Yet again, I visit my deceased wife's gravesite. Jo is dead and yet she will never be forgotten. I am both cursed and blessed to have known her. Mrs. March and I partake in a brief heart to heart talk.


	58. Accepting Both The Good and The Bad

Laurie's p.o.v continued

"I am both blessed and cursed. I can sense her presence even as I am with you" I confide in my former mother in law. "I love you like a son. We have experienced many ups and downs. You are not cursed even though my daughter died in childbirth and you had a stillborn" Mrs. March encourages me.


	59. If Only She Lived & Embraced her Prime

Laurie's p.o.v

If only she lived and embraced her prime

then time would've been her best friend.

We would've endured and survived every

test that life gave us. God would've turned

my strife into laughter.


	60. I See Love & Not Death in My Son's Eyes

Time Period: A Flashback

Place: Laurie and Jo's Bedroom

Situation: Mason's birth (The Crowning-The Burning Ring of Fire Part)

Jo (pressing her legs against her chest): GRR...AHA...AHA

Laurie (applying pressure to Jo's stomach): Honey, you are very strong. You are doing it. You are having our baby.

Jo (experiencing a burning ring of fire): OUCH...AHA...AHA

Doctor Hobbs (feeling the top of the baby's head): The baby is crowning

Laurie (to Jo): The baby is emerging at last.

Jo (panting): Laurie

Laurie (using a handkerchief to wipe sweat off Jo's forehead): I know it hurts and it is super close

Jo (contracting and pushing nonstop): AHA..AHA..AHA

Doctor Hobbs: Jo, you are doing an amazing job. The baby's head is completely out now. A few pushes will be needed for the rest of the body.


	61. Bittersweet Revelation

Laurie's p.o.v

Stuck at a crossroads, these lingering roadblocks and insecurities of mine. In the dark, momentary moments of weakness, ballads of pain and confusion. A complicated unfinished puzzle, blueprints of a life gone way too soon. Echoes of desperation and lost passion, a bittersweet revelation. An unforeseen circumstance, the wonderful unknown depths of the ocean. Your fate, one delicate state of wellbeing, an unidentified unconsecrated secret holy place of worship. This broken union, empty vacant breathing space, revisited old memories.


	62. Do You View Me As A Slave or Your Wife?

Ingrid's p.o.v

From the nursery window, I can see Laurie and Amy engage in a intense conversation. Their constant hugging and kissing bothers me. Here I am taking care of the kids while he is seducing Amy.


	63. You Consider Me To Be Poison & Medicine

Laurie's p.o.v

I have tried my best to make you feel

loved and special. You are my sunshine.

You are and will remain my one and only

true lover. You consider me to be poison

and medicine.


	64. Even Now I Can & Can't Live Without Him

The first cut is the deepest- Sheryl Crow, The First Cut is the Deepest

Ingrid's p.o.v

"I am taking our son with me to the market. Do you and Mason need anything from the store?" I notify Laurie. Laurie gently touches my cheek. "It is a good thing that you are spending time with our son. Mason nor myself need anything from the store" Laurie assures me. I kiss him as if this is the calmness before the storm.


	65. Snow White and My Prince Charming

Ingrid's p.o.v continued

Between my son's crying and numerous judgemental stares, I wanted to leave the market asap. My conscience warned Laurie was stirring up trouble back at the house. I almost dropped my son when I caught Snow White and my prince charming aka Amy and Laurie in bed.


	66. Uneven Odds

No I don't expect for you to understand- Sleeping at Last, Uneven Odds

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Ingrid meets Laurie for the first time on Thanksgiving Day

Ingrid's p.o.v

My carriage pulls up next to a beautiful mansion. A jolly old man helps me out of the carriage. "Hello, I am Laurie's grandfather. You must be Ingrid. You are Laurie's new nanny" the old man greets me. "My name is indeed Ingrid. I am a former _slave._ I am now free" I confirm showing him my documents. "I thank you for bringing your documents. I will show these papers to Laurie. We will keep them in a safe place" Laurie's grandfather assures me. Holding his newborn son, my young and attractive boss greets me at the door. Both my friendship and service are his gifts on this lovely Thanksgiving Day.

* * *

Time Period: A Flashback

Situation: Faith's conception, birth, and death

Ingrid's p.o.v

Besides being Mason's nanny, I was Laurie's occasional "comfort girl". I carried and loved him through dark times such as his grandfather's death. I knew there was a chance that I would become pregnant with his baby. When Dr. Hobbs officially announced my pregnancy, it really bittersweet news for Laurie and me. We decided to get married anyway. We wanted our unborn child to have a proper stable family. We never expected for our daughter Faith to die at birth.

* * *

Time Period: The Present Reality

Ingrid's p.o.v

Our untied looseends

Undiscussed matters of the heart

Random broken promises

The silent things that nobody knows


	67. The Heartattack That Almost Killed Him

Ingrid's p.o.v

My heart broke when I caught Laurie and Amy who was a widow having sex in the bed.

Amy quickly gathered her clothes and then ran out of the house. "OH Ivy!" Laurie

exclaimed running toward me. My silence and tears hurt him more than my actual words.

He held the keys to my freedom so I had to pick my battle carefully. I trusted and believed

God would deal with Laurie. "I am having a heartattack. Please help me" Laurie begged me.


End file.
